zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
King Gold/History
Background Early life Gold was the first born son to the King and Queen of Wu Xing and older brother to Prince Silver. From a young age, Gold was groomed by his parents to one day take over the kingdom. Nearly every aspect of his life was completely controlled by his parents, giving him little freedom of choice. Gold had a close relationship with Silver, whom he often confided his feelings and problems into. Silver, fearful that he would not have a place in Wu Xing when Gold becomes king, expressed his concern and fear of being forgotten and neglected by his parents. To quell these fears, Gold promised that they would rule Wu Xing together as brothers. When Gold reached adolescence, his parents began looking for potential princesses for him to marry. One such princess was Princess Celestia from Equestria. Celestia and her sister Luna visited Wu Xing under Gold's parents' plans to arrange their marriage. While Gold and Celestia enjoyed each other's company, they did not develop romantic feelings for each other and Gold was infatuated with an earth pony servant named Juno. Celestia noticed this attraction and encouraged Gold to pursue whomever he wanted, not who his parents had chosen for him. As Gold neared the end of his lessons and prepared to assume the throne of Wu Xing, he was angrily confronted by Silver, who believed that Gold was going back on their promise. The two brothers fought with Gold unable to reason with Silver and explain. In the end, Gold was forced to turn seal Silver by transforming him into a metal statue and locking him in the catacombs beneath the castle. Eventually, Gold succeeded his parents as ruler of Wu Xing and was crowned King. He had rejected all the potential princesses his parents put forth and instead chose to marry the pony he loved, Juno. Together, the two ruled Wu Xing peacefully and happily and were blessed with four beautiful daughter Princess Vesta, Princess Neptune, Princess Jupiter and Princess Terra. However, Juno eventually passed away, lacking the extended lifespan her alicorn husband and children had. Disappearance For centuries, Wu Xing's lands had been plagued by the Shadow Ponies from the Shadowlands, who would kidnap ponies and infect them with darkness and turn them into more Shadow Ponies. Gold was aware that his light magic was able to eradicate the Shadow Ponies completely, but began researching a way to restore those who had been infected to their original forms. He conducted this research in secret and kept the knowledge of it from his daughters knowing they would protest and consider it too dangerous. One day, Gold mysteriously disappeared from Wu Xing, leaving his daughters in a state of panic and forced to take over ruling the kingdom. In reality, Gold had left Wu Xing without informing them to travel to the Shadowlands as part of his research. While in the Shadowlands however, he wound up becoming infected by the darkness. To keep himself from succumbing to the infection, he used his magic to transform himself into a metal statue, thereby placing himself in suspended animation and halting the infection's spread. This action had an additional effect in that it weakened the spell placed on Silver, freeing him from his statue prison. With the help of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer, Gold was discovered by Vesta and Silver and restored to his original state. Gold, together with Vesta and Silver, combined their light magic with Lucky Streak's healing magic in order to purge the Shadowlands and restore all those who had been infected. However, Gold's own infection had worsened and weakened him greatly. Recognizing Sunset as Vesta's daughter and possessing light magic, he encouraged her to take his place. The spell was a success and all the infected ponies were restored. However, the Darkness Entity still reigned free and unless it was sealed away, it would go on to keep infecting more innocent victims. Silver offered himself up as a host for the darkness to atone for what he had done, but Gold stopped him and offered himself instead, wanting Silver to live a good life as he had, before transforming himself into a statue once again, permanently sealing the darkness within him. Legacy Gold's petrified body was taken back to Wu Xing and placed in Tartarus and Vesta announced the beginning of an annual celebration known as the Festival of Gold to be held in honor of Gold's sacrifice for his kingdom. Gold eventually became uncle to Prince Artemis and grandfather of Prince Hydro Lance, Prince Mercury, Princess Cherry Blossom and Princess Tiger Lily. Category:A to Z Category:History (fan)